La Plegaria de la Valkiria
by Rowan Lioncourt
Summary: No se me ocurrio un summary interesante pero no creo que les decepcione el relato... ¬¬ espero


**La plegaria de la Valkiria**

_By Rowan_

El cielo se enciende lleno de colores con la aurora boreal que lo matiza, la gélidas llanuras del norte, las tierra mitológicas de Odín, donde la muerte camina de la mano con el sol y la luna, donde la niebla sirve de refugio a las espíritus, donde los dragones y las brujas reinan en el los dominios del sueño... allá donde se levanta el Valhala... donde mora el representante del cielo y los glaciares perpetuos... la tierra se impregna hoy con el olor de la sangre fresca, la nieve cede un poco ante el calor de un liquido color carmesí, aquel una vez corrió por la venas de un valiente guerrero sagrado, es hoy la semilla que fertiliza la tierra en espera de un futuro mejor...

El hielo corta la piel, cuando el corazón deja de latir, Asgard reclama el cuerpo del hijo que ha caído en combate, la nieve y el frío lo cubrirán, el paso del tiempo hará de los hielos eternos su sepultura... que la voz de las Valkirias entone su historia, el mito se encargará de que nadie olvide de su nombre, que nadie pueda olvidar...

Los rizos perfumados el pecho redondo y cálido, los brazos prestos y amorosos, la sonrisa amable y la mirada reconfortante, cubiertas por las plumas de cisne, inmaculadas capas como la nieve... allá van las Valkirias en la sagrada misión de acoger en su seno a los guerreros que serán muertos... en la mesa del palacio de Odín hay ya siete lugares dispuestos, el fuego y la bebida a la espera de sus almas fatigadas, antes de que el sol se ponga... el dios del norte los tendrá en su gloria de nuevo...

¡Van pues hermosas mujeres! No sin pesar, su misión nunca ha sido fácil... ninguno merece la muerte, pues su único pecado ha sido amar sin rendición...

El bando equivocado ha sido su sepultura... triste el momento en que el oro del Rin fue a para a las manos de esa delicada joven... la muerte de los sagrados guerreros, su dios sabe bien esta sellada en ese anillo...

El golpe ha sido certero, le ha atravesado de un extremo a otro, pero no siente nada, simplemente no existe el dolor, Tholl desvía la vista hacía su abdomen, ahí donde el cometa de Pegaso ha hecho tanto daño, la sangre caliente empieza a fluir tiñendo de rojo la inmaculada blancura de la alfombra de hielo asgardiana, ha perdido el combate... irremediablemente, ese chiquillo ha defendido con honor a su diosa, mientras él dudo en el ultimo segundo... negándose a una verdad que a todas luces es cierta... Hilda ha sido poseída... la bondad de su corazón esta presa bajo la voluntad de un anillo.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas del guerrero de Pectha Gama se alzan mirando al frente, la oscuridad de la muerte ha comenzado a cegarlo, ya no puede ver a Seiya, ni a los otros caballeros, solo puede esperar la bondad de un final digno, mientras el sueño de la muerte lo llena...

Hilda... su ultima plegaría y pensamiento sería para ella, para la única persona que pudo desarmarle por medio de su amor... la noble Polaris... si con su muerte le regresaba la vida, si ella recuperaba la calidez de su cosmo, Tholl daría hasta la última gota de su sangre...

Tholl... — un súbito resplandor rodea al dios guerrero... mientras una capa de finas plumas le rodea llenándolo de calor, un rostro joven y hermoso es su única visión... mientras que con dulzura conduce la mano del hombre hasta el cinturón de la armadura rota y ensangrentada, por la boca esta escupiendo sangre, pero a Tholl eso ya no le importa, la chica lo guía con amor y delicadeza, la Valkiria no dejara que la muerte le llegue en soledad... ya no escucha a los atenienses, solo la melodiosa voz que al oído le canta — ¡ay mi amor...! bendito el cazador de noble alma, venid hijo de Odín tu recompensa te espera, infinito el cielo que te acogerá como una estrella más... Tholl hijo de Asgard, en mis brazos encuentra el descanso... tu tierra y tu dios te llaman...

El cazador sonríe cuando en su puño por fin aprieta el sagrado zafiro de Odín, con ello ha venido a su mente la imagen de la joven Polaris, bella y amable curando sus heridas, pareciera que es el mismo rostro angelical de la valkiria, pero los cabellos de ésta parecen estar tan encendidos como el fuego...

Hilda... Hilda...

No será necesario Seiya — detiene el santo del Dragón a su compañero de la insignia del Pegaso— la mirada de Tholl parece haber cristalizado en un punto a la distancia, mas allá del sol que se pone, el rostro rebosante de un llanto lento, profundo y sosegado, pero sobre todo esa sonrisa de satisfacción que impregna su faz desconcierta a los cuatro Santos del templo griego... —

De la mano el dios guerrero y la valkiria han emprendido el vuelo, cabalgando sobre la misma aurora... el dolor y la pena han dejado de existir...

Ante Andrómeda, Cisne, Dragón y Pegaso, Tholl de Pectha Gama ha cerrado los ojos para nunca más volverlos a abrir... no sin antes dejar en su ultimo gesto una plegaría de esperanza, la plegaria de la valkiria y el dios guerrero unidas en el primer zafiro de Odín...


End file.
